User talk:Piratehunter
The past contents of this user page are archived. Archives: June '08 - August '08, Please start a new topic if there is not one that suits your post. Welcome to Wikitroid! Piratehunter, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:03, 25 June 2008 (UTC) =Admin Questions= If you have any questions regarding something here on Wikitroid, please feel free to ask them in this section! ---- Box on the top of the page! Hi, I've just one question, but first, I'm Ashka Harley from the German, English and French Spellbinder-Wiki, and I want to know, hwo you've made the box on the top of the page, where ist written down, that you are looking for an Administrator, 'cause I want so one also in my Wikis, coz I'm still looking for a good Admin too. Maybe you can help me!--Ashka Harley 09:21, 24 August 2008 (UTC) =General Talk= '''''Random discussions of, well, anything. Remember to sign your name, and no trash talking. Well, have fun! ---- Thanks! FastLizard, Armantula, thanks you two you guys are great. I am going to show everyone here the great Admin I intend to be! [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 14:25, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Archive 1 Gosh, you didn't have to steal my color too! That orange is a very personal orange. Oh, whatever. I'll just change mine to the exact color of my signature. You look like a burgundy kind of person, yourself. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:49, 19 August 2008 (UTC) congrats Congrats on becoming an Admin, Piratehunter! Samuslovr1 22:45, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Congrats! Just figured I'd say congratulations for becoming admin. You may not know me, but I believe you'll make a great admin. Reptilia 00:16, 20 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Ridley I remember in the beginning of Super Metroid that you could hit Ridley from any angle. Although it's only the beginning in that game, and is quite debatable, I specifically remember being able to damage Ridley from any angle in the later battle. Here is proof, in the form of a Youtube video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wrnfvBGTVGI Nice fanon Thanks! I like your fanon stuff too. I'll have more coming soon.--Moblin slayer 16:44, 24 August 2008 (UTC) I'd like to add that I too like to draw new stuff for my fanon. Though I just thought of the plot, I've had the suit ideas (and characters; well, Leax at least) for about three years, along with some other stuff that I decided was just to out there (i.e. the X-suit; a suit that used by a hunter who had been infected by X but used a vaccine to assimilate the X, giving him their abilities-just a little too out there.) Oh, did you ever think of starting a Metroid Fanon wiki? I know of a Zelda fanon wiki, and that turned out pretty good...--Moblin slayer 04:12, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Just A Thought Hey, I just had an idea. Over on Zeldapedia we have something called the temple of courage which is essentially a popularity contest between two things in the series. Did you ever think of doing something like that over here?--Moblin slayer 17:37, 24 August 2008 (UTC) I'm not entirely sure what you mean. Could you explain it a little more? [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• ) 23:35, 24 August 2008 (UTC) this should clarify. That link will take you to the temple of courage. It has a nice explanation on the page. Also, click on the suggestions link if you want to see how fights are chosen. If you need something to be further clarified, just tell me. --Moblin slayer 03:08, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Should this be deleted? Should the comments on This Page be deleted? Samuslovr1 13:34, 25 August 2008 (UTC) That has already been taken care of. It appeared to be some sort of solicitation, but did not give the name of the product/service advertised. Very confusing indeed. [[User:Armantula513|Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 14:12, 25 August 2008 (UTC) A small task? Could you do me a favor? An IP has done extensive edits to the Samus Aran page, and has put in (for once) a large amount of canonically-valid information. But the thing is, this person had completely overused parentheses throughout his/her entire edit. I don't want to delete the information, but rather reword it into article-quality material. I would do it, but I'm extremely busy doing things on other Wikis at the moment..... Actually, by the time you read this, someone else may have already beaten you to the punch. This is just a little notice, and is by no means "an order from a superior". If it hasn't been done & you just don't have the time, feel free to pass this task onto another user, if you'd like. I bet Squeemaster or Metroidhunter32 would love to do it. On a side note: Don't worry, I'll educate you on the IRC very shortly. It's just that I've been a little busy lately, and the last time I tried to educate you by posting up info on your talk, my power went out! [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 07:13, 26 August 2008 (UTC) User/thing/whatever to be blocked/deleted I personoly think OVoBqcEYPNIxM should be blocked/deleted, it's just.....Disgusting. Samuslovr1 00:09, 27 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Why? Could you please tell me what page you're looking at? If its Talk:Spire I call myself a noob because I use the imp. and trace sooooo..... if thats not it tell me. Samuslovr1 20:40, 27 August 2008 (UTC) No I was actually asking about the user you said you would like to be blocked. The one mentioned above. I want to know why they should be blocked? Is it because of there name? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 20:47, 27 August 2008 (UTC) That page was vandalism & spam at the same time. Samuslovr1 seemed to have made an.... incorrect choice of words. So therefore...... no user needs to be blocked. Problem solved! Let's move on, shall we? [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:54, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Okay then. This has been an odd conversation, and right now I say yeah, let's move on. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• ) 20:56, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry for any confusion. Samuslovr1 21:27, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Sig. + time Do you know how to add the time when you use a style type one like this? I need it so I can use the sig. below instead of four tides. Thanks! [[User:Samuslovr1|S''am''u''sl''o''vr''1]] Samuslovr1 00:49, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Simple. Just use 5 tildes (~~~~~) instead of 4. Where 4 produces your name and the date, 5 only produces the date. Nice signature. But could you maybe change the color scheme? Because it looks '''alot' like mine, and I like to keep my signature special, so that you know who it is at a first glance. So yeah could you maybe change the colors just a bit? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 02:51, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Sure thing! Samuslovr1 13:59, 28 August 2008 (UTC) New signature Like my new sig.? [[User:Samuslovr1|'''''Sa''m''us''l''ov''r''1]]14:34, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Nice. And very unique! [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 19:43, 30 August 2008 (UTC) An image topic Are images like the one at the right actual canon images distributed by the MP3 art team? If they're not, and they aren't applied to any user pages, talks, or forums, then I'll have to ask you to click DELETE for this one and others like it. 'Cause you know, they're considered fanart by then, and you know the rules about fanart..... (They have to be deleted after 7 days if they haven't been applied to something.) [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:51, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Good point. Wait, do I sense a bit of hostility in that post? Something wrong?[[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• ) 19:39, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Metroid Fanon Wiki Hello, this is Moblin slayer! I have requested a Metroid fanon wiki and would like your support. If you wish, you may ask other users to help out. Here is a link to the request.--Moblin slayer 01:51, 30 August 2008 (UTC) You should totalley do it! I'd be perfect for your stuff!Samusiscool2 19:31, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry, but in my opinion I wouldn't won't a Fanon wiki for Metroid. The way I see it, if there is an actual place where people can show their fanon, '''Our' fanon won't seem as important to us, as in "sentimental values" and I think my fanon is pretty good. And I am sure everyone else here seems the same way about theirs, as in they believe their fanon is great (which it is). It's a weird thing, but I just want to keep thinking my fanon is unique. So, I'm going to have to vote no on a Metroid Fanon Wiki. Besides there is already a Nintendo Fanon Wiki, but I wouldn't put my fanon on there. I just want to keep mine, my own. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er]]{ADMIN} (Talk• ) 19:36, 30 August 2008 (UTC) nice point dude. I respect your opinion.Samusiscool2 19:41, 30 August 2008 (UTC)